The Polyjuice Affairs
by KingLackLuster
Summary: Fifth Year at Hogwarts. Hermoine has concocted a plan to ruin Draco's cozy life under Umbridge. The Room of Requirements has given them more than enough help with their plot.


This story is currently set in the Fifth Year. Canon accepting, for the most part. I feel like there's not enough good polyjuice stories on here.

Harry watched as Ron gulped down the potion. He grimaced as he did. Polyjuice potion never seemed to taste good. The silvery hairs had immediately drowned in the potion.

Seeing Ron change into his rival was discomforting. Harry laughed as Ron tried perfecting the Malfoy sneer to little success. "You need to hate me more." "I'm trying, mate, but it's not working. This git's body feels so weird." "Well you need to change quickly. Pansy is waiting on Malfoy to meet her."

Ron grabbed the clothes they had had Dobby acquire from Malfoy's wardrobe. The whole plan would fail if Pansy didn't buy the clothes right off the bat. Malfoy had been too snobbish lately around everyone. Hermoine had luckily overheard of the plan for Malfoy and Pansy to meet for some relaxation.

Ron was picked because Harry really had no desire to become Malfoy. At least, not quite yet. While 'Malfoy' was with Pansy, Hermoine would keep Malfoy distracted by turning into Pansy. She was sure it was Pansy's actual hair. Dobby had been pleased to help Harry Potter with this plan.

If Umbridge learned of any of this, the trio would be gone quickly. Malfoy had run of the castle now and Harry would make use of that fact. Ron slipped out the door after changing clothes. Hermoine appeared from behind a screen as a perfect copy of Pansy. Harry just waved and sat down on a comfy armchair that appeared. Ginny walked in after 'Pansy' walked out.

She sat down in an identical chair next to him as they waited.

Pansy was waiting as he got to the spot she had specified. She smiled at Ron and patted the ground next to her. Ron felt awkward as he sat down next to the Slytherin student. She loathed Ron Weasley. But Draco Malfoy was her favorite person.

"Well, Draco?" Her words left no question as to her motives. Ron fumbled as he leaned in to her. Their lips met and Ron found he sort of enjoyed it. If it hadn't been Pansy, he would have loved it. If it was Hermoine… why was he thinking of Hermoine as he found Pansy tugging off his shirt.

Ron tried stopping her but she was relentless. He found himself giving in as she took off one of Draco's fancy shirts. Ron had never worn such a good shirt that was brand new like Draco's. Envy coursed through him. He would enjoy whatever happened with Draco's girlfriend, now.

Soon he was stark naked with Pansy stepping out of her panties. Unsurprisingly, her underwear was green tinged like Malfoy's had been. A surprise he hadn't noticed earlier when changing into Draco's clothes was the endowment. Draco was very close to Ron's normal body. A lack of red hair had been a surprise when he had seen the silvery hair. Ron had hoped Draco was less endowed then he was.

Pansy was quite attractive enough when naked. Ron found himself growling as she started to rub his length as he kissed her. She did it with quite a lot of practice. Maybe the two of them had been an item longer than the trio had discussed. His hands found her wetness for his first experience ever there. It was so enveloping and welcoming. She moaned and danced upon Draco's fingers as she tugged him.

Kissing didn't last long as she then moved to his midsection. Watching Draco's cock disappear into Pansy's mouth made Ron wish he could do that with Hermoine. Ron was amazed as his hips jerked by their own accord at the pleasure. Pansy kept eye contact as she worked her head up and down. He growled again as he shot off.

Pansy wasted no time in moving over him. Ron did what came natural as her lips hovered over his face. Wishing once more it was Hermoine, he did what he hoped Hermoine would like. Maybe Viktor had done this with Hermoine. She had never told him or Harry what exactly she had done besides snogging. It had been implied there was more.

Pansy seemed to like what he did as she made pleasured noises. She soon was turned around, breathless, as she lined up his rigid cock with her slit. Ron groaned as he lost his virginity in another man's body.

Hermoine found Draco at the Entrance Hall. Instead of heading out by the lake, Draco smiled and led her down to the basements. Straight into the Slytherin dungeon they went where Draco led her to his bedroom. Blaise was in the room as the two entered. He sneered at Pansy but didn't leave.

Draco pushed her down playfully onto the bed. His look was expectant. Hermoine panicked as she realized exactly what keeping Draco busy would entail. Snogging would be one thing. She and Viktor had enjoyed quite a bit of it the previous year. Thoughts of Harry and Ron and snogging them had come to her unbidden before. Snogging Malfoy? Never.

Now she was faced with a dilemma. Did she go forward with his desires? The plan revolved on this all. Mentally sighing, Hermoine pushed down the pants to find green boxers. Ron had put on a pair similar, she knew, to distract Pansy. Draco seemed not to care that Blaise was in the room still.

Reaching into his fly was the next step. Finding Malfoy already excited was intriguing. Viktor hadn't been the one time she had tried anything beyond snogging with him. Malfoy was pretty excited she determined by the size.

Using her mouth as she had only once before, Hermoine began to lick and suck on Draco. He moaned and groaned pleasurably often. Hermoine got into the act easily. Her mouth began to ache with the lack of practice right around the time Draco stopped.

She was grateful. Until he expertly shucked her clothing off. Being naked in front of Draco was weird until she realized, it wasn't her nakedness Draco was seeing. It was Pansy's, who he'd seen before. Everyone knew the two had done it before. It wasn't secret knowledge.

Her virginity in her normal body was still there, Hermoine rationalized, so having sex with Pansy's body didn't mean she would lose her real virginity. It was a transitive solution. Nerves clawed at her regardless though as the last guy she had thought of ever getting on top of her did so.

His hands played with her slit. Hermoine was surprised at how turned on she was as Pansy. She would have to shave her own body to match the Slytherin woman. Maybe Ron would appreciate it. Why did that thought come now?

Draco lined up with her as he stared into her eyes. He pushed his cock up against her slit. He slid in. She gasped at the feel. It was a completely new experience as he started humping against her. It was raw. Exciting. Thrilling. Worth the sneaking around and plotting she determined. Draco pinched and squeezed parts of her body as he worked. She found her meeting hips with Draco of her own accord. Each ounce of pleasure was its own treasure.

The clock chimed in the room of requirements at the proper time. Ginny grinned at Harry. Reluctantly had Ron been to involve his sister with the plan. Harry had temporarily forgotten about Cho with the planning lately. The Room had even provided polyjuice potion for them with it all.

Umbridge would love a report on the trouble maker Harry Potter. Draco Malfoy would be the perfect student to give that report. Draco looking dumb later when Umbridge asked him more about it would be even better. And give Dumbledore's Army more breathing room.

Ginny downed the polyjuice potion. Not caring, since she was a headstrong individual, Harry watched with fascination as Ginny stripped out of her robes and underwear. Seeing Draco Malfoy take off a bra was entertaining. Seeing him step out of pink panties with a bit of a hard on was more so. Something stirred in Harry knowing Ginny was excited to be in his rival's body. She was naked in front of him. If only she was in her own body.

Draco appeared to have a comfortably sized package as Ginny covered it up. She was out the door soon after. Harry walked around the room to try to relieve the pressure. He was stirring in his pants.

Twenty minutes of nervous pacing saw a Draco walk into the room. Harry hoped it was Ginny. "Well?" "My brother and Hermoine must be doing well in their jobs. Umbridge is racing to the owlery to look for you, Harry." "Good job, Ginny." A smile seemed wrong on the normally sneering face.

She walked up to him. Hands delicately took his face and brought them to Draco's. Harry didn't complain as he kissed his enemy. He knew it was Ginny. Her being Draco made it more fun somehow.

Harry decided to take over from there. Something in him burned to give Ginny pleasure right now. And doing it to Draco was the best way he could ever think to get one up on his rival. Quickly he had Ginny stripped back to nothing. She cooed in Draco's voice as he gripped the foreign cock. It was so hard, so excited, so familiar yet different to Harry.

The foreskin was tighter than his own. The head was smaller but the shaft thicker. They were similar lengths. A few times, having spied Ron's equipment, Harry had thought of getting on his knees and pleasing his ginger friend. Now he could defile his best friend's sister without defiling her.

Ginny sounded as if she loved the pleasure of having a cock sucked. Harry had never heard of her doing anything with anyone. Maybe a few snogs here and there. It was weird though to have his enemy's cock in his mouth as he rubbed and touched Draco's balls as he used his tongue like he would want it on him.

Ginny as Draco held his head tight as she thrusted deep into his mouth and unloaded. Harry gagged on the foreign liquid but let Ginny run her course. She fell back into one of the armchairs. Harry joined her.

She wasted no time in climbing over him and stripping her idol bare. Harry had no complaints, minus the fact Ginny hadn't returned to her pale skin and red hair female body. So often he had wanted to have a release besides the showers. How often had he self-administered relief? Now his best friend's sister was going to pleasure him. In the body of the last person he would have expected.

Draco cooed as Harry's quite hard cock pulsed with his heartbeat. The scars from Buckbeak two years before were noticeable as Ginny tugged on him. Harry watched as Draco's face lowered to his cock and he disappeared between the lips. The sensation was overwhelming. It was quite similar to the first time he succeeded in a spell. He burst quickly. Ginny made no comment as he gushed for a bit.

The gang all nervously eyed each other. Hints of what had happened earlier in the night seemed tucked away in their faces. Ron couldn't stop smiling. Hermoine beamed happily. Ginny couldn't sit still. And Harry, he could remember quite well seeing Draco turn back into Ginny. Red hair replacing the blond, the penis disappearing into womanly folds, the sneerful face turning into a loving one.

Umbridge had found the real Malfoy right after Hermoine hurried out of the Slytherin common room. From what Hermoine had dared to stay and see, Umbridge ripped into Malfoy for wasting her time on a useless quest. Malfoy protested that he had been in his room the whole time. The group had all sniggered at that. Three Malfoy's in three locations doing similar things. Just two had been fake.

Harry felt more confident though after that night as he went about trying to avoid the wrath of Umbridge the next week. Hermoine had scheduled a meeting for the DA on Tuesday night. Harry used the Marauder's Map to get the Gryffindor members safely to the Room of Requirement. Filch and his cat had been prowling nearby.

Cho, Luna, and the rest were already there as the Gryffindor's entered. Cho smiled at Harry instantly. Harry felt a warm feeling upon seeing her. A similar feeling crept up on him every time he saw Ginny now as well. And Ginny and he had been… intimate already.

The night went well as Harry instructed the group of spells and watched them practice. Neville was always improving. He was a huge surprise. Harry felt pride in how well the group was doing but especially in Neville. Luna seemed to take a liking for Neville. Harry tried broaching it with Neville but he buttoned up and hurried off.

Cleaning the Room never took long but Harry drug it out as Cho and Ginny both waited. Lavender Brown waited in a corner near Ron as Hermoine talked with Seamus. Harry tried making his way to the door when Cho stopped him.

"I heard that you and Ron managed to get Malfoy in all that trouble last week." "Uh, yeah. We did." "That took some courage, Harry. It must have been tough to accomplish." "It wasn't." Facing dragons was easier than talking with her. He felt dumb as he talked. Why had it been easier to do what he had with Ginny when she wasn't?

A shelf appeared behind Cho against the wall now. Harry had an inkling as to what he could find there. More polyjuice potion. Was he requiring it? Harry noticed Hermoine staring wide-eyed at the shelf.

Cho talked with Harry for a while longer tying his stomach further in knots. Eventually she left, after pecking him on the cheek. Ron left with Lavender soon after. Ginny had disappeared at some point leaving just Hermoine alone with him.

Harry was looking at the map when Hermoine spoke. "Harry, I saw what appeared when you were talking with Cho. And then you looked at Ginny and blushed. What did you two do?" He felt his face heat up at her words, "Not… not like that. We didn't do anything with Cho."

"Oh. Well something had to have happened." "What happened with you and Draco?" he said defensively. Hermoine blushed now, looking away, not answering. Neither looked at each other. Then Hermoine gasped, "What did you and Draco do?" Harry felt his penis stir.

"Uh…" "So that's what you and Ginny did! Oh my! We both… oh no. We both… have sucked Malfoy!" Harry realized Hermoine was right. And Ron must've gotten a blowjob in Draco's body. It was so confusing now.

The shelf was still against the wall as the two blushing students sat down. An idea flittered along Harry's mind, but he couldn't. He shouldn't. He didn't have to. Hermoine voice it first, "Harry, do you want to, umm, use the polyjuice potion and maybe-" "Have some fun?" "Yes," she squeaked.

"Why can't we, uh, do it, in, um, our bodies?" "I'm not sure. I think it's more exciting to use someone else's." Harry nodded. It made enough sense as he raged excitedly. A dark hair was on a pillow near where Cho had been earlier. Harry grabbed it as he saw a red strand in Hermoine's. Handing the hair to her, he watched as she placed the hairs in two different cups of potion.

The potion she handed him smelled familiar. Scents he had smelled before emanated from the cup. Desire came from the other cup. He recognized that as Cho. It was an odd thought as he stopped Hermoine from drinking the potion. "Take this one."

Swapping cups they quickly downed the contents. The transformation was even weirder than he had remembered in the past. He shrunk down and felt his hair grow longer. His chest felt constricted in his robes. His penis no longer strained his underwear but he did feel slick and excited.

Opening his eyes, he found Ron looking at him. He had thought it would be Ron. Hermoine was smiling at him. Harry looked in a mirror and discovered he was Cho. How long had he wanted to be with her? Now he was her. Cedric and her had done everything he wanted to do with her. Now, he could. By himself if he wanted. Why hadn't the group thought of using polyjuice before for these reasons?

Ron moved to him, and Harry had never found him sexier. Taking the lead, Harry brought his best friends face in, and began kissing him. Hermoine seemed to like it as she let Harry keep going as they got further and further into the snogging.

Harry was shocked when Hermoine used her wand to disrobe him. It was quite a turn on. Harry stepped to the mirror and looked at the wonderfully naked body of Cho Chang. Ginny was just as sexy to him as Cho but Cho was right here for him to play with. A naked Ron appeared next to him as he tweaked and plied the supple, womanly body.

Slipping a finger into her slit was a great sensation. It was quite different from tugging on his penis. Hermoine was slowly stroking Ron's marvelous monster. The red bush surrounding the base was enticing for Harry to look at. It was partly why Harry had always snuck peaks at his friend. And what enticed him to memorize the brief view of Ginny the other day.

But Cho, Cho was a whole other species of exciting. Maybe Hermoine was this appealing sans clothes as well, Harry wondered as he found a magical button on Cho's body. Focusing on it brought wonderful sensations quickly to him.

Hermoine giggled which sounded unnatural in Ron. "You found the clitoris." "I, oh yes, think so! Oh fuck, Hermoine!" Hermoine giggled as she led them away from the mirrors. Harry lay down as he saw Ron get between his now feminine legs. And begin to use his mouth in such a wonderful way. It was even better than when Ginny had blown him. The feelings didn't seem so centered as when he was a male. They were more spread out over Cho's body.

Ron didn't have to work for long until Harry exploded in pleasure. It was sensational. Ron's face looked disappointed. Harry thought that maybe Draco hadn't gotten her to an orgasm when they were together.

Harry let Ron take over the armchair. Hermoine gave Ron an expectant look as Harry got between his friends legs. The cock he was staring at was quite the nice monster. Ron should have more swagger in his step, Harry thought, if he was packing this. Why was he so unconfident at times with this?

Ron's body buckled as he did all had with Draco/Ginny but even more effort. Pleasing one of his best friends made Harry really go for it all. The cum tasted better on Ron than Draco's had to Harry's liking.

The two lay entwined in foreign bodies for a bit when a clock chimed ten. They needed to get back to their beds and sleep before another day of avoiding Umbridge. Yet it was too comfortable where they lay to want to move anywhere else. Hermoine was sucking lightly on his chest when he felt the change begin. She started changing as well.

Harry returned to his body ready to go. Hermoine just nodded at him as he climbed on top. She was beautiful. Her legs were spread just enough for him to slide in. Hermoine embraced him tightly as he humped for his life. She groaned and moaned spectacularly. Her face had a look of pure pleasure as Harry paused for a brief respite.

He felt near his peak as well. Hermoine came back to the world. "Don't. Not in me, Harry." Harry obeyed her wish and wanked himself to a finish. Hermoine just smiled happily as they forgot their own beds and curled up together to sleep.


End file.
